


Who's Been in the Cookie Jar?

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Audrey steals from the cookie jar, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph makes some cookies and Audrey wants more than one. She goes against the law to get more and gains an unlikely ally along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Been in the Cookie Jar?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone who joins this fandom see's that summary they will probably be like "Wtf is this shit." Cause honestly, I don't even know anymore.

Joseph pulled the cookies out of the oven and placed them on the stove to cool off. Audrey reached to grab one but he shooed her hand away. “I wouldn’t if I were you, darling. They’ll burn your mouth.”

“Oh… Can I have one when they are cold?”

“Of course you can, you helped me make them after all.” Joseph pressed a kiss to the top oh her head when Sebastian walked into the kitchen.

“Did you two already start baking without me?” He pretended to be sad and picked up Audrey.

“Sorry, Papa. You were taking too long.”

“Is that so? Well they are done cooking and that’s all that matters.” Sebastian went to grab one of the cookies but Joseph slapped his hand away. “What? I know I didn’t help, but not letting me have one is just cruel.”

“No, they are still hot and need to cool down.”

“You can’t kill a dragon with fire, Jojo.” Sebastian swiped one of the cookies and bit into it before spitting it back out into his hand. “Shit!”

“Don’t swear, Papa.”

“Sorry, sweetheart. Ow…”

“I told you not to eat one, Sebastian.” Joseph was grinning up at him and he glared at his husband.

“You enjoy seeing me in pain, don’t you?”

“Not always, but it is nice to see you get hurt when you don’t listen to me. By now I would have thought that you would know that I’m always right.” Sebastian was blowing on the cookie the entire time Joseph talk and he stuck his tongue out at his husband before popping the cookie back into his mouth.

“Daddy, can I have a cookie now?” Joseph felt the cookies and deemed them cool enough so he passed one to his daughter.

“That’s all you get for now though, don’t need you to get full on junk before dinner. Now where did I put that jar to put them in?”

“I think you put it up in that cabinet.”

“Thank you, Seb.” Audrey watched in disappointment. The cookies were amazing and she wanted more, but her father said no. She watched as her dad placed a jar on the counter and filled it with the tasty treats before putting it up on the fridge. A plan was already forming in her head, she just had to wait for the right moment now…

* * *

 

An hour later, Audrey was in her room coloring when she decided to check where her fathers were.

She tiptoed out of her room and crawled to the living room. When she noticed that they weren’t in there, she crawled to their home office. Peeking inside, Audrey could see her papa sitting at a desk with paperwork and her dad sitting in a chair across from him also working on something. Deeming it a perfect time to set her plan in motion, Audrey backed away and silently made her way to the kitchen.

She had already thought about how she would get to the top of the fridge and the counter seemed like her best option. Audrey grabbed the edge of the counter and tried to pull herself up, but she didn’t have the strength to make it all the way up. She looked around and spotted one of the dining room chair. Quickly, and as silently as she could, she dragged and pushed one of the chairs over next to the counter. From the chair she could easily pull herself up onto the ledge and she stood up and looked towards the top of the fridge.

Audrey could see the top of the jar and she reached up to grab it. Her hands could barely make it to the top of the fridge but if she turned her fingers the right way she could feel the jar turning and sliding closer and closer to her hands. Suddenly a voice from behind her made her freeze.

“Audrey, what are you doing?” She slowly turned her head to see her papa standing in the archway and staring at her. Audrey dropped her hands down away from the jar and she wanted desperatly to shrink into herself from being caught. “Were you trying to steal a cookie?”

“I-I’m sorry, Papa. Please don’t be mad.” Audrey wanted to cry but she tried her best to hold back the tears. She wanted to be strong like her fathers. Sebastian walked over to her and ran a comforting hand through her hair.

“Hey, it’s okay, sweetheart. I understand, those cookies are pretty good. Didn’t expect you to be a little criminal about it though... Isn’t that something funny? Two detectives who work for the police just so happened to have a daughter who goes against the law.” He picked her up and pressed a kiss to her cheek before reaching up with one hand to bring the cookie jar down. “How about this, we’ll make a temporary truce to work together and we’ll both get a cookie. Just between you and me, okay?”

“Yeah!”

“Now that’s what I like to hear, partner.” Sebastian pulled out a cookie and handed it to his daughter before pulling another one out for himself and they both indulged themselves into the tasty treats.

“I was wondering why it was so quiet out here.” Both Sebastian and Audrey turned their heads to see Joseph standing in the archway giving them both the _look_. Sebastian looked down at his daughter and gave her a sheepish grin.

“Guess we’re both the criminals now.”


End file.
